


不普通的那位朋友

by Spectatorss



Category: 0099, 9900, SF9, 姜澯熙, 金辉映
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectatorss/pseuds/Spectatorss
Kudos: 8





	不普通的那位朋友

金辉映有的时候会被姜澯熙逼得有点得意。姜澯熙对他很好，很黏，会像努力去寻找树的考拉，慢腾腾的蹭过来挨在他身边。金辉映本来就是那种会各方面都不愿意输给哥哥们的人，看着哥哥们有点艳羡的表情会浑身清爽。

姜澯熙在他旁边低着头看一片亮片，姜澯熙总是这样，会比别人看更多小而简单的事物。好像要把那个小小的东西用眼睛从头到尾扫一遍一样，

金辉映把那片小亮片往这边移了移，装着一起看的样子把头挨上了姜澯熙的。

几秒钟以后姜澯熙抓着金辉映的手摊开，把那片亮亮冰凉的东西有距离的自由落体到金辉映的手里。

“为什么要给我，自己扔掉”

“你给我扔掉”

“自己扔”

姜澯熙直接不说话了，反正金辉映挣扎一下也会乖乖去扔掉。

其实姜澯熙一直很不能理解金辉映为什么在老老实实服从自己命令之前都要做无谓的挣扎，别扭那一下下真的会改变结果吗？

不会的，就像金辉映和他告白的时候别扭的那一下，明明也是要说出来的不是吗？

告白的那天是在海外，甚至两个人都没有住在一个屋，金辉映手机还开着外放呢，姜澯熙就踢踏着拖鞋走了进来。

恰巧金辉映正在放他们两个的自作曲

恰巧姜澯熙躺在了太阳哥的床上。

金辉映想说的“太阳哥出去瞎逛了”被哽在了嗓子里，因为姜澯熙转过身来看着他。

姜澯熙还是那个样子，脸红扑扑的眼睛也半睁不睁，头发有一撮很叛逆的翘起来，其他都像花瓣一样散在太阳的枕头上。

背景音是姜澯熙的“ I need you save me ya”

金辉映下了床走了过来，双膝跪在了姜澯熙脚边。以跪坐的姿势看着姜澯熙左右转了转身体。

其实金辉映在几秒钟想了很多，脑子里不是那种思考问题会出现的对话，而是一种电波，让他在几秒钟做了决定。

喜欢姜澯熙的人很多，而自己是最喜欢。

于是他说

“我们要不要交往”

“什么“

“就是，今天是我们的第一天的那种交往“

姜澯熙脑子里首先想起了曾经和辉映一起看过的韩国三大告白式，第二才是，金辉映好像在对我表白，这样的事实。

金辉映果真是金辉映，姜澯熙没忍住扑哧一下笑出了声。连告白都搞成这样真的是有点好笑。

随后在金辉映满脸严肃中敛了嘴角。

其实有点懵，他想，为什么要答应金辉映呢，答应了金辉映会怎么样呢

还有，自己对金辉映呢

好像真的很喜欢金辉映，很喜欢，那种所有哥哥里面只愿意和这个相对同龄的哥哥抱抱的那种喜欢。

“好啊”

姜澯熙听到自己这样说，并且惊奇的发现自己没有因为脱口而出的答应而后悔。

金辉映听到这句话又回到了自己床上躺着，一只手压在脑袋底下。继续刷着手机。背景音乐换成了朱豪哥的香槟。

姜澯熙在床少了一个人的重量开始回弹中又开始感到懵，不过这位亲故有自己的想法和方式，他只是忽略了刚才莫名其妙的告白，抬脚回去了自己的房间。路云哥在睡觉，一切都是正常的岁月静好。

一周后姜澯熙才开始有了实感，在他的手被牵住十指相扣的时候。

当时两个人走着回宿舍，中途还去便利店买了球状的冰果冻，姜澯熙一手拿着冰凉的包装袋往嘴里挤果冻，一只手插在兜里。

然后他的手被拽了出来包在了对方手心里。

金辉映的果冻已经吃完了，正慢慢把手指挤进姜澯熙的指缝。

金辉映甚至没有看他，他目视前方，可是姜澯熙在看金辉映，他看见灰暗的路灯下金辉映面无表情的脸，平整后往上挑的眼睛，略微有点高的眉骨，还有在在末尾打了弯的鼻子。

金辉映真的很帅，这么帅的人好像喜欢我

他在被金辉映牵住的手中感受到了一点点骄傲，混着一点点喜欢还有一点点平静。

明明才在一起一周好像已经一起过了半生。

事实证明姜澯熙一直想的太少。

在金辉映的牙咬着他的肩膀的时候姜澯熙才意识到了这一点。

甚至还没有亲吻金辉映都已经起了反应，可是姜澯熙身体还是没有变化。

金辉映的吻一路向下吻着他的小腹，嘴唇温温的，明显比他的腹部温度要热。紧接着那种温差几乎在一秒钟中消失了。姜澯熙感觉到了窒息的热，因为金辉映用一侧的牙叼起了他的内裤。

手腕还被金辉映抓在手里呢，姜澯熙很用力的晃动了一下，想要让他知道自己不想。

金辉映才不会理他，这次他用舌头舔了一小丛耻毛，姜澯熙整个人闭着眼抖得把自己都吓了一跳。

“不要”

金辉映一定是在坏笑，但是总算是放过了他。

紧接着姜澯熙被翻了过来，有滑滑凉凉的手指在侵犯他的身体，金辉映的手指不算粗，但是把他玩的越来越软，身体上，心灵上一起变得很软。

最后金辉映吻着他的后背进入的时候姜澯熙睁开了眼睛，看着左上方灰暗的床头灯。金辉映真的很大，他想起了哥哥们问辉映为什么不穿紧身裤这样的事实，他也真的感受到了一种身体内的疼痛。

真的没有很疼，但是刻骨铭心。

金辉映一开始慢慢的，后来好像克制不住的加快了速度，姜澯熙被撞击的腹部有一点点疼痛，但是除去这种疼痛竟慢慢的品出了一丝快意。

那种大脑会在一秒钟空白随即回到现实的快意，后来有白光渣在了他的脑子里，因为辉映握住了他的下面。

他没有射，但是品到甘甜。

脑子里面想着“我被睡了”和“我的第一次给了辉映这样的事实，姜澯熙张开嘴叫出了声。

金辉映一直在他背上喘着粗气，姜澯熙的脸在他眼里红的妖艳，还有耳朵，还有脖子，还有通红的眼眶。

他以为他的进入会让姜澯熙哭泣，可是没有，姜澯熙还是那么的冷淡近乎于冷酷，却在因为他的撞击张着嘴呻吟。

金辉映射在了姜澯熙身体里，在铺天盖地的爱意里，在禁忌的行为里，他紧紧的抱住姜澯熙，感受到姜澯熙的精液一股一股的黏在他的手上。

他在这天晚上第一次和姜澯熙接了吻，彼此涂着自己身上的汗液，黏着精液的手虚虚地悬在空中，用力吻住姜澯熙伸出的舌头。


End file.
